Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20160819010545/@comment-10905876-20160831155749
OOC: this is the second demonstration post for the AIF's warp synchronization project, and the first post in which the IC goal of deploying fighters en-route to destination. The actual demonstration is a ways down, if you wish to skip the character related aspects. "Admiral on the bridge!" Shouted a marine as admiral Hodston and commodore Riley entered the Enterprise's bridge. All officers and crew present snap to attention and salute, before returning to their duties of taking the ship out. The fleet admiral steps over to the ship's captain. "Commodore Riley, may I present captain James Antilles, commanding officer of the Enterprise." "Captain Antilles, I remember you at the battle over Norrisburgh. You did a fine job handling your ship then as I recall. Tis a pleasure meeting you." "The pleasure is all mine, commodore Riley. You are something of a hero within the fleet for your cruiser jockeying. Now, sirs, if you'll excuse me, it's time to depart..." The crew continues to prepare the ship for departure. Lines of text scroll across the forward tactical display describing ship system readiness, and the holographic battle chart currently shows the ship's position within the construction station. Moorings are cleared, and airlocks decouple from the station. The smaller round impulse engines fire, while the larger main engines remain dark as the ship begins to move forward. "Enterprise to Fondor, we have cleared all moorings and are proceeding to rendezvous." Roger Enterprise'', you are clear to depart on vector Foxtrot. You may accelerate to warp speed after clearing the outer marker.'' The ship soon warps out, rapidly reaching the deep space rendezvous with some Pioneer class test vessels. Four test ships are waiting, along with the London class carrier Manchester. On the bridge, captain Antilles gives out orders in preparation for the test. "Engineer Lawson, status of engines?" "Engines ready for warp merging captain. All specs in line with the latest data the engineers gave us." "Excellent. Helm, plot us a course and signal the others. Flight Ops, prepare two Wasp UCAVs for launch..." The Enterprise and two of the test ships enter warp. Riley and Hodston watch on the bridge monitor as the three ships link warp fields. The two testbed vessels enter into view, falling into formation side by side ahead of the large battleship. A bridge officer checking a scanning station reports. "Warp fields stabilized, all ships in formation." "Very good. Helm, steady as she goes. Flight Ops, launch Wasps one and two." A pair of Wasp UCAVs are launched from the two forward launch bays into the warp bubble. The drones are able to operate in the stable confines of the field, performing basic maneuvers inside. One is soon returned to the hangar, while the other is sent to the edges of the field. Near the edges of the warp field, the drone undergoes severe stress, and is eventually ripped apart by the forces involved. The ships soon drop out of warp, swinging about and performing another synchronization on their return to the rendezvous. Again, a pair of drones are launched en-route, but are not recovered this time. Instead, they stay in formation, exiting warp with the drones intact. The test is deemed a success, and soon the Enterprise's warp drive is powered up for another flight, along with that of the Manchester. The two ships enter warp, and quickly commence a synchronization. Once at warp, the two ships establish a communications link. "We've got a stable field, but we're taking a bit of a power drain over here. Anything you can do for that, Enterprise?" "Roger that Manchester. Try and retune your engines to compensate, we'll retune ours as well." The two ships perform some recalibration on their engines, reducing but not completely solving the power drain on the Manchester. The warp field appears to be stable. The Enterprise moves to a position ahead of the carrier, providing a large area of stable warp field for fighters to launch. "This is Manchester, we are commencing launch of fighters." A squadron of P-99D Spitfire II''s launches from the front of the ''Manchester, forming up between the two vessels. With the first launch successful, more fighters are launched. "Enterprise! Our power drain just started getting worse. We need to drop out of warp." The two ships and fighter group drops out of warp. The Manchester begins to recover fighters, while her engineering staff check the warp drive for damage. With no damage evident, the two warships warp back to the rendezvous, then, Fondor. The engineers running the project begin to analyze the latest data sets, while a more through inspection is made of the Manchester.